Bleach Takes A Trip
by TheJokerHinamoriAmu
Summary: The characters of Bleach go to the amusement park Cedar Point, I'm rating it T because there is going to be quite a few choice words and well, you'll just have to see.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of some of the Bleach characters going to Cedar Point, I wish that Kenpachi and Yachiru met the height requirements but their heights just don't, that stinks, oh well. This is gonna be pretty funny, seeing how everyone is on roller coasters. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Tite Kubo is the genious behind my favorite anime. ^_^**

* * *

><p>The Seireiti was abuzz with talk of a vacation for seated officers. It was too Cedar Point and pretty much everyone was trying to sign up. Rangiku had signed up Toshiro, Izuru, Shuuhei, Renji, Orihime, and Ichigo to make sure that they would go and have fun with everyone else. Ikkaku and Yumichika decided that it would be fun so they signed themselves up. After about three days of people signing up for this trip the final list of who was going was put up at the door of every division.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Those going to Cedar Point:<em>

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Matsumoto Rangiku_

_Suì-Fēng_

_Kira Izuru_

_Unohana Retsu_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Inoue Orihime_

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Kuchiki Rukia_

_Abarai Renji_

_Hisagi Shuuhei_

_Madarame Ikkaku_

_Ayasegawa Yumichika_

_Ukitake Juushiro_

_Ishida Uryuu_

_Ise Nanao_

_Kyoraku Shunsui_

_Kurosaki Karin_

_Kurosaki Yuzu_

_Kurosaki Isshin_

_Shihoin Yoruichi_

_Urahara Kisuke_

* * *

><p>"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled and his fukutaicho ran in. "Why is my name on the list to go to Cedar Point?"<p>

"Because I thought that it would be fun for you, there are a bunch of sweet rides there." She answered and smiled at him.

They all went to the World of the Living and met at Urahara's shop before they went. Toshiro was actually looking forward to this trip, unlike all of the other trips he was dragged on. Orihime came in running with Ichigo, Uryuu and the rest of the Kurosaki family in tow. Urahara smiled and stopped them, getting ready for everyone to leave.

"You guys made it just in time." Kisuke said with a smile and opened the portal to go to Cedar Point.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god, how is this going to end? It's going to be funny though.<strong>

**If you wanna review, go ahead but this is just for my own amusment and hoping that people get a kick out of this, so review if you want. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay they are now on their way to the wonderful place of Cedar Point! I****f you want review, I just wanna make anyone who reads this laugh. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though I wish I did. Also I don't own Cedar Point, love the Maverick!**

* * *

><p>Urahara lead them through the portal and landed in front of the gates to the amusement park. Orihime and Rangiku looked at the park with wide eyes and walked in with everyone else in tow. The orange haired girl was jumping up and down with excitement and Rangiku was giggling at her excitement. Toshiro sighed along with SoiFon and looked at the rides. Their mouths dropped, seeing the Top Thrill Dragster and Urahara laughed a bit.<p>

"Looks like you saw the main attraction to the park." Kisuke mused and started to split them into groups of twos or more. "Everyone needs a ride buddy and just have fun."

Matsumoto grabbed her captain, Izuru and Hisagi. "You three are comming with me! We will have so much fun today!" The strawberry blonde said happily.

Ichigo looked at his dad who wouldn't let his sisters go without him and sighed with a bit of a laugh. Ishida thought that it would be wise to stay away from the crazy Isshin so he grabbed Renji, Rukia Orihime, Ichigo and Byakuya, knowing that Byakuya would kill Ichigo for taking Rukia without him to protect her. Kisuke dicided to go with Isshin and the Kurosaki twins, leaving them fairly quickly. Ikkaku and Yumichika decided to join Ichigo's group. Shunsui, Juushiro, Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng, Retsu and Nanao grouped up and they all went their separate ways.

**Ichigo's group**

* * *

><p>"What ride do we go on first?" Renji asked and looked at Ichigo.<p>

"The Raptor!" Orihime chimed in before Ichigo could suggest one.

The walked towards the Raptor, which conveniently was near them and got in line. The line was very short for this ride so they were the first ones who got to go on. Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu, and Ikkaku took the front four seats while Byakuya, Orihime, Rukia, and Yumichika took the next cart. They got strapped in and Rukia grabbed the handles in apprehension of it starting. The ride started to take them up a hill slowly and then started to go fast. The girls let out a scream and Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were laughing like madmen, loving the ride. To everyone's surprise Byakuya was enjoying the ride and laughing too. Uryuu let out a yelp when he saw that they were going upside down but regained his composure, starting to love it.

"This is freaking amazing!" Ichigo screamed and Renji agree whole heartedly. They got off and ventured around the park to find the next ride.

**Toshiro's group**

* * *

><p>Matsumoto was leading them to the back of the park to find the Maverick for them to ride first. "I heard that the Maverick is amazing! I wanna go on it so bad, that's why we are going to the back first."<p>

"It sounds like fun but let's do the Mantis first." Shuuhei suggested and Rangiku smiled.

"Sure!" She replied excitedly and got to the line for the Mantis. "You're standing up in this one, it'll be so much fun! Shiro-kun, you will have fun I promise."

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!" He scolded and took the farthest side of their cart. Shuuhei got in after him, then Izuru and then Matsumoto.

They were in the absolute front cart and smiled, about to take off. It was fast and Toshiro was actually having fun on the ride. Matsumoto was right, he was going to have fun today. Everyone else in their group was enjoying themselves too. One group behind them was laughing because their friend was screaming like a madwoman. She was yelling 'Holy Shit!' repeatedly. The girl was laughing, loving the ride. Hitsugaya was a bit annoyed with the girl so he yelled at her to shut up. Matsumoto looked at him and giggled while Izuru and Shuuhei shook their heads.

"That was fun." Toshiro muttered and lead them to the Millenium Force.

**Isshin's group**

* * *

><p>"Dad, can we go on the Corkscrew first?" Yuzu asked timidly and Karin smiled at her.<p>

"Of course Yuzu-chan!" Isshin exclaimed and picked her up, starting to run towards the blue and white ride.

Urahara smiled and had Karin run with him. Isshin and Yuzu made it to the line first and held two spots for Karin and Urahara. They only had a ten minute wait for the ride and Urahara took the front seat with Karin who looked behind to see Yuzu a bit scared.

"Don't be scared Yuzu-chan." Karin said and waited for the ride to start. "It'll be fun."

Isshin had a goofy smile on his face as he waited for the ride to start. It started and they were jerked around a bit. It was funny to hear the four from Karakura Town to be screaming in Japanese and laughing as they rode. Yuzu was the only one out of their group who was a bit scared but by the end she was ready to go on the next ride.

**Yoruichi's group**

* * *

><p>"Millenium Force is first!" Yoruichi exclaimed, then thought for a second. "Unohana-chan, is Ukitake-kun able to go on roller coasters like these?"<p>

"Of course Yoruichi-san, don't worry, I'll make sure that he's hydrated and feeling fine." Unohana replied with a kind smile. "Let's do the Iron Dragon first. It's a good warm-up ride I've heard."

They smiled at each other and headed towards the Iron Dragon. There was practically no line so they went to the middle carts. Yoruichi and SoiFon took the front seat, Nanao and Shunsui took the cart behind Yoruichi and SoiFon, then Juushiro and Unohana took the cart behind Nanao and Shunsui. The ride started and Nanao squeaked in fear at the first drop. Shunsui grabbed her hand gently and smiled kindly.

"Nanao-chan, don't be scared." Shunsui said softly and she blushed bright red.

They were having fun on the ride and it stopped for a quick second.

"Is it over?" Nanao asked apprehensivly.

Yoruichi called back to her. "Yes it is." SoiFon giggled softly as it started to go again, which made Nanao scream.

"You lied!" She screamed and Shunsui squeezed her hand again.

"Calm down, you know it was kinda funny." Kyoraku said calmly, with a smile in his voice. Nanao shook her hand from him and glared at them. Unohana giggled at it.

"Wasn't that fun?" Yoruichi asked with a bright smile. Everyone in their group agreed and Nanao gave a glare, then lightened up a little bit.

"Yeah, it was." Nanao said softly and Yoruichi smiled at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter done, can't wait till they go on the Dragster, that'll be fun. ^_^ Again, if you want you can review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, got distracted, reading wonderful Bleach and Harry Potter crossovers. Now we are going to be skipping around the different groups, maybe wreak some havoc, lol. I might be posting my own Harry Potter and Bleach fanfic with my original character Tsuki Hana Yamamoto, maybe, if any of you want just message me and I'll start posting it up on here. Now here is the long awaited... *drumroll* ...CHAPTER 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though I wish I did. Also I don't own Cedar Point.**

* * *

><p>After about three hours everyone met up in the line for the Maverick. It seemed like everyone in their group wanted to go on it.<p>

"Hey Ukitake-san." Ichigo said with a goofy smile. "You having fun?"

"I'm having a blast. After this we should go on the Dragster." Ukitake said and smiled at the substitute shinigami.

The line for the Maverick was overly long but they waited it out. Byakuya had gotten bored enough to try to leave but Yoruichi didn't let him get out of line. Unohana was making sure that Ukitake was hydrated and everything was alright. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Ichigo were having fun, laughing and telling stupid jokes to each other. Urahara, Yoruichi, Nanao, Shunsui and Suì-Fēng were talking about stupid things, like playing some of the games that were around the park.

"We should all go on the MaXair! It'll be amazing." Rangiku exclaimed once they moved up in the line. "Well after this ride. I heard it was worth it to go on."

Everyone nodded and Karin tapped Toshiro's shoulder. She smiled gently at him and started a conversation about soccer. Ichigo looked at Toshiro and gave him a look of 'don't do anything funny with my sister.' Toshiro sighed softly and shook his head at Kurosaki. Isshin on the other hand came out of nowhere and tried to kick Toshiro in the face. Toshiro caught him off guard and flipped the ex-shinigami onto his back.

"Nice reflexes Hitsugaya-san." Isshin said and Karin giggled at her dad who was on the ground.

"Toshiro, you kicked my dad's ass, good job." Ichigo said and Yuzu helped her dad up.

"Dad, you should leave Karin and Toshiro alone." Yuzu said and Isshin went into the emo corner screaming out to his late wife that Karin has a boyfriend.

"Shut the hell up dad." Karin said and pulled out her soccer ball. She kicked it in her dad's face.

Unohana shook her head at how Issin was handling this situation. Everyone went back to their conversations and Rangiku brought up that they should have a sake break. Toshiro smacked her upside the head and had her shut up about drinking parties. Isshin decided to try to spar with Ichigo and he got is ass kicked by his son. Kyoraku laughed at their antics and hugged Nanao who hit him upside the head for trying to bring up sake again.

They finally got to the front of the line and got into their seats on the Maverick. You heard cussing in Japanese from their group and manical laughing from Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Renji. It was one of the best rides that they went on for the day. After the ride some of them were on an adrenaline rush, ready to go on the next ride. Everyone walked together towards the MaXair.

"We should stop for lunch soon." Unohana said as she looked at the group. "We should not get overly hungry and I packed lunch for everyone. We have rice, some veggies and some miso soup."

* * *

><p><strong>Not that interesting of a chapter I think but it might be funny to you guys. Review if you want, the story is gonna end in like two or three more chapters because I don't wanna drag this on forever. Chapter four will be up when I get a chance to write it.<strong>


End file.
